kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Broom Hatter
|ability=None, Clean (only in Kirby's Dream Land 3 and Kirby GCN) |category=Regular Enemy, Helper |caption = Kirby: Triple Deluxe artwork |point value = 150 }} '''Broom Hatter' is a relatively harmless enemy found in the ''Kirby'' series. Clad in a black witch's hat, this clean freak always sweeps away the dust wherever she feels necessary. Broom Hatter rarely goes out of her way to attack Kirby. But she does cause damage if Kirby gets in the way of her obsession. Few changes are made to Broom Hatter between games in both her actions and character design. She is typically a nondescript, simple, and powerless foe. Physical Appearance Broom Hatter resembles a stout witch with a broom and a hat with a white band. Like many enemies, she has no head-body distinction. She has no visible face whatsoever. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land This was Broom Hatter's first appearance. She appears all throughout the game and will keep to herself as she peacefully sweeps the level clean. As well as moving haphazardly from side-to-side, Broom Hatter may occasionally leap into the air. Unlike most enemies in the extra game, Broom Hatter isn't replaced. Instead, she may now dive off high ledge in an attempt to crush Kirby. Kirby's Pinball Land Broom Hatter appears in the Whispy Woods Bonus Game. Kirby can hit her to score points. Kirby's Avalanche In ''Kirby's Avalanche, Broom Hatter serves as the seventh competitor Kirby must face, coming after Kabu and before Squishy. Her crazed dialogue with Kirby is below. *'Broom Hatter': "Oh, what a mess! Must I clean up this entire forest?" *'Kirby': "I'd worry more about cleaning up your Avalanche skills first!" *'Broom Hatter': "Dust, dust, sweep...Huh?!??" ''Kirby's Block Ball Broom Hatter appears as an enemy in Cappy's and Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright's stages. She remains in one place, constantly sweeping. She drops food when defeated. Broom Hatter also appears in the "border line cleared" animation. She walks directly behind Waddle Dee, sweeping the floor. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Her design and tactics remain the same from earlier games, and she will simply sweep around the level once more. Unlike other games, however, if Kirby eats her, he will get the rare Clean ability. With a broom in hand, Kirby can aid her in her endless quest to clean the level, as well as sweep dust at his enemies. Alongside Keke, Broom Hatter is the only enemy that bestows the Clean ability in this game. Not counting the unreleased ''Kirby GCN, this is the only game in which Broom Hatter yields any ability. ''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Like Cappy, Broom Hatter doesn't hurt Kirby when the two come in contact. This enemy rarely moves and instead sweeps one area of the ground. The only way Kirby can take damage from it is if he gets caught between two Broom Hatters or a Broom Hatter and a wall. Kirby Air Ride Broom Hatter is off to the races, but still doesn't serve as a major threat to Kirby. Broom Hatter rides around on its broom rather than cleaning, and zooms through the courses. Kirby GCN In ''Kirby GCN, she would have reprised her role as the supplier of the Clean ability. She also would have been the Helper for said ability. ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Broom Hatter appears in the intro of this game. She, alongside Cappy and Waddle Doo, has her color drained when Claycia steals Planet Popstar's colors. Other Games Broom Hatter also appeared in ''Kirby's Adventure, its remake Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Kirby's Dream Course, Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble, Kirby Super Star and its remake Kirby Super Star Ultra, and Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Broom Hatter appears as a very basic enemy in these following games and is nothing special about her. Once again, Broom Hatter provides no ability and simply waltzes about the level sweeping away the dust. Broom Hatter also makes a cameo in Kirby Mass Attack. She sometimes appears when Marx uses his black hole attack in Kirby Brawlball. She also appears at the end of the New Challenge Stages mode in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition despite not appearing in the rest of the game. A single Broom Hatter appears in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe as a village resident after the defeat of the Kracko and will be sweeping behind the Quest Board. Trivia *In Kirby's Avalanche, her AI is used by Harpy in Puyo Puyo. *Broom Hatter is the most frequently seen female character in the ''Kirby'' series, having appeared in over 20 games since her debut in 1992. Related Quotes Artwork Image:Broomhatter2.png|Kirby's Dream Land'' Hatter.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Course'' Image:Broomhat.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:BroomHatter.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:broomhatterkssu.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery KDL Broom Hatter.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Kirbysadv-38.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' The 'Course Broom Hatter.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2 Broom Hatter.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' kbb_1-3.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' EE Broom Hatter.png|''Kirby Super Star'' EE Glunk.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KDL3 Broom Hatter.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT_Broom_Hatter.gif|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' NID Broom Hatter.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSSU Broom Hatter.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL Broom Hatter.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Broom Hatter.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KatRC_Broom_Hatter.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KPR_Broom_Hatter.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_K3DR_Broom_Hatter.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Kirby 3D Rumble) TKCD_Broom_Hatter.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' Screenshot2KBlB.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' Sprites Image:BroomhatterKDL.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Pinball Land Image:Broom_Hatter_Kirby's_Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Broom Hatter sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Broom Hatter sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) Image:BroomhatterKDC.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KAv Broom Hatter sprite.gif|''Kirby's Avalanche'' Image:BroomhatterKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:BroomhatteraltpaletteKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KSSHatter2.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' (unused alternate palette) KDL3 Broom Hatter sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT Broom Hatter sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Image:BroomhatterKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:BroomhatteraltpalettesKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) File:BroomhatterKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Broom Hatter sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KMA Broom Hatter sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' de:Blitzi Blank es:Sombrescoba fr:Broom Hatter it:Maga Spazzolina ja:ブルームハッター Category:Enemies Category:Clean Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Avalanche Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Female characters Category:Allies in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe